Together
by richgurl78
Summary: Rukia is pregnant and it's Renji's baby. This is what happened during that time. Review  D
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach, and sadly I never will…

Rukia sat on the toilet seat, waiting for the results of what these humans called a "pregnancy test". She had been feeling sick, after what Renji had said " we're just rolling around hugging and naked". Dear God, if he had gotten her pregnant she would kill him. And if he didn't take try to care of it then she'd dance on his grave, and then turn it to ashes. But Byakuya would do that for her anyway.

The timer rang and she walked over slowly to the fate changing device. She picked it up and read the results, shortly after comparing the results to the instructions. She was pregnant! She was careless, throwing away the test without concealing it. She stated to dial the number of Urahara's Shop. _I wonder how Renji's going to take this…_

_*Ring ring !* _Tessai stood up wordlessly to speak to the person on the phone.

" Hello, this is the Urahara Shop, how may I help you?"

" Um, Tessai-san, this is Rukia. Is Renji there? If so may I speak to him?"

" Yes Rukia-dono, just wait for a little while. Renji-dono, Rukia-dono wishes to speak to you." Those ten seconds it took him to walk over to the phone felt like forever in Rukia's world.

" Yeah Rukia? What's up", he sounded as aloof as ever.

" Um, ah, meet me by the park at 2 o' clock and don't you forget it," she exclaimed while slamming down the phone, frustrated with herself.

_Now that I've gotten that out of my system, I should go get ready. _And she ran down the hallway.

* * *

Renji was sitting on a bench waiting for Rukia to arrive._ Dammit! She told me to be here, but she's the late one! _Rukia sat right next to him, looking him in the eyes.

" So Rukia why'd you call me out here?" She gripped the hem of her skirt.

" I came to tell you something. It's really important." He sat up.

" And what is it? " Rukia's heart started to pound faster.

" Um, Renji, if I was pregnant, how would you react?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well what I'd do, hm lets see… I'd be surprised and may pass out. Why'd you ask Ruki…" By the expression on their faces, Renji had figured out she was pregnant, and Rukia knew that he knew. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

" Oh, great, now I have to drag him back to Urahara's place" She lifted Renji onto her back and then took him home.

* * *

" Go and annoy someone else Dad", Karin said while kicking Isshin through the bathroom door.

" Aw! What's wrong with hugging your daughter? IN THE PARENTING BOOK YOU GOT ME IT SAYS I HAVE TO DO THAT OCCASIONALLY TO RELAY TO MY CHILD THAT I LOVE THEM! Huh what's this?", he said while picking up the mysterious object in the wastebasket with two lines.

" I-chi-gooooo…"

Renji sat up in bed, not realizing where he was.

" Uh, where the hell am?

"Renji, are you alright. Do you remember what happened earlier", Rukia asked sitting right beside him.

" Uh, yeah. So what are we gonna do? I mean the baby…" She put a finger to his lips, then replace them with her own.

"Don't worry, we'll work this out in the morning," she said while laying a futon beside him. Renji put his arm around her small, but growing waist.

"Goodnight, Renji."

"Goodnight, Rukia." They both whispered, before exiting the state of consciousness, and onto the path of dreams.

* * *

It was dinner time at the Kurosaki house, but the head of the family was silent.

" Uh, since everyone's done eating, I'll go wash the dishes," said Yuzu.

" Wash them later, I need to speak with Ichigo alone." Yuzu and Karin stood up and walked up to their room. Isshin leaned back in his seat.

" So Ichigo, tell me why I found this in the bathroom," he said pulling the pregnancy test out of his pocket.

Ichigo looked down. He shrugged.

" So your lying to me huh? Ichigo, you've disobeyed my rules. I said you could lose your virginity at eighteen, but it seems you have ignored that one, Ichigo, you have broken the second most important rule in this family!"

" Oh yeah, and what's the first?"

" You can't embarrass me in front of others."

" Dad then would've been kicked out already."

" Ichigo, you have lost you're virginhood."

" Is that even a real word? And are you drunk?"

" This is your child, so you take care of… Oh my God, did you do it with Rukia? No! There is incest inside of this house!"

" Dad, Number one, all me and Rukia are friends we don't even hug. Number two she's going out with some other guy. And number three, she's not your daughter, so there's no way we couldn't have committed incest."

" I guess I'll speak to Rukia later."

"Oh and dad, you have to wash the dishes, you were the last one at the table."

" Fine then…"

* * *

" RUKIA! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!"

"What is it Ichigo? Did something happen?"

" Yeah. You took a friggin pregnancy test and didn't even wrap it up! And then I got blamed for it!"

" So… Go on…" Ichigo stood there blinking.

" I was up all night cuz my dad was crying how ' My daughter is growing up, what do I do? It was freaking annoying!" She sighed.

" I wonder how he'll take it…"

" Don't he always forgets important things, so he'll probably forget before Yuzu and Karin come home." She looked down at the ground.

" Seriously! Cheer up. In two weeks we have a long break, so you can go to the doctor, go shopping, and the like so don't be upset." Rukia smiled and nodded.

Orihime walked up to Rukia handing her one of her famous rice balls.

" Rukia, you should have one of my rice balls. This time it has jelly filling with mustard and curry! It's really good! Rukia took a bite.

" WOW. That was the best rice ball I've ever tasted! You have to give me the recipe!" While Orihime wass giving out the instructions to the "delicious" rice ball, the teacher stepped up.

" Ok class, quiet down! We have a new student today!" Ichigo group graoned inwardly. If there was a new student, it was always someone who knew a lot about the Soul Society.

" Introducing, Renji Abarai. Everyone make him feel welcome and don't give him the cold shoulder." Renji took his seat right next to Rukia. Rukia gave him a " what are you doing here look."

" To help you out."

" You didn't have to come to my school," she said whispering.

" Shut up! I'm trying to help you. Be grateful that I love you to much to abandon ."

" Dude, you look like your freaking twenty in tenth grade class! You look out of place." Ichigo turned around and gave them a " shut the fuck up talk this out at lunch". Rukia placed her head on the rough wooden desk and thought. _Well I guess we will talk this out later._

_Rukia and Renji sat on top of the roof, Uryuu decided to be nice (he was actually forced) to nail the doors so no one can come up and interrupt the couple._

" _Renji what do you plan to do?"He directed his attention to the clear blue sky._

" _I guess I get we an apartment move in and then we can drop out of school." _

" _Yeah But we're Shinigami, and you're a lieutenant… And there's one more thing, Byakuya. How are we going to tell him?" Renji answered quickly._

" _You do it. He goes way easier on you since you're his sister. He'll castrate me."_

" _I guess we should do all that by the next break shouldn't we?" He nodded Renji overlapped his hand with hers._

" _Don't worry, I'll be here. Always."_

_Review pretty please!_


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Bleach.

School already started their break and Rukia and Renji were planning on returning to The Soul Society about there surprise child. Renji unsheathed Zabimaru and stabbed the atmosphere.

" Unlock", he exclaimed and the gate opened. Two Hell butterflies appeared and the two started their journey back to the Soul Society.  


* * *

Renji walked into his office with his emotionless captain.

" Welcome back Abarai." He nodded and sat at his desk. Renji was trying to remember something that Rukia told him.

"Now Renji, don't tell him at the start of the day, the end, or the weekends. So a good time would be lunch I suppose." Renji glared.

" Why do I have to do it?" She lightly rained kisses on his neck.

" Please Renji?"

"Abarai," said a deep manly voice.

" When'd you get your voice changed?"

" Abarai."

" Never mind just continue.."

" ABARAI!"

Renji awoke from his thoughts.

" Good, you've awoken. Please continue working."

" Ah, yes sir…" The hours took much longer to pass than usual. Renji could barely write correctly without messing up because of his nervousness. Finally, the long hours had passed and lunch had come. Renji never usually did this, but he prayed before he ate.

Hey God, listen. I am going to tell Byakuya about Rukia. So if he is going to beat me up, please just let him use his shikai form to do it. Because I want my child to actually have a father. Okay we're good right? Oh yes thank you for the food. Amen.

He started to eat his rice. As he started to eat other things, Byakuya kept staring at him.

" Um, is s-something the matter Captain Kuchiki?"

" You're hiding something from me. I can tell." Renji looked around anxiously.

" Uh what could I want to hide?"

" Something you think I wouldn't want to know. Just tell me."

" N-nothing to tell sir." He glared at him.

" Scatter, Senbonza-".

" Ah ha ha ha, Captain let's leave Senbonzakura-san out of this."

"Then tell me." He swallowed hard.

" Well you know Captain how me and Rukia are very good friends?" He nodded.

" Um well one time we got a little too friendly and now Rukia is going to have a baby."

"Excuse me I didn't hear you correctly you mumbled."

"Well that one time we got too friendly, Rukia is going to have a baby." Byakuya stood up and walked over to his desk.

" Abarai, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you'd better answer them. Understood?" Renji nodded in fear. " Now, when did Rukia tell you this?"

" She told me two weeks ago." He nodded.

" Were you two drunk when this "friendliness" occurred?"

" No sir."

" Did you or Rukia start this activity?"

" Me sir."

" One last question, are you planning on running away from this or will you face it?"

" I will take full responsibility sir. I am a man who never runs away."

" Good, because if you planned on running away I would've had to burn you alive. But since you plan on taking responsibility, I guess I'll have to make Senbonzakura use one of it's Bankai forms. You know what, you're not even good enough to rust on my sword. I cannot even look upon your face. Leave and make sure I don't even see even your hair for the next 1000 years." Renji tried to protest but he knew it would be no use. He walked over to the thirteenth squad barracks to talk to Rukia.

He walked inside of the lounge where Rukia was alone. She turned around to see who it was. When she saw Renji she spun around and gave him a hug.

" So how'd it go?" Renji couldn't bear to look at her. With the look on Renji's face, she could tell that it  
didn't go well. She sat down on one of the couches looking as if she was about to cry. Renji sat beside her and hugged her tightly. He let her tears soak into his uniform for a very long time.  


* * *

  
Byakuya stared out at the window, still infuriated with Renji's actions. That commoner, touching Rukia like that. He should burn in hell. He probably forced her anyway.

He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

" Byakuya-sama, why are you so upset," Hisana asked.

" It's because, my lieutenant thinks that since him and Rukia were good friends, he can just do whatever he wants with ever her. And now he has impregnated her." He sat down and rub his temples.

" And there is no way she would ever even hug someone like him. He probably forced her."

" Byakuya-sama, if he had forced her then he would've never taken careof the child. Listen to me Byakuya-sama, they both love each other very much. So think about this for a little while." She hugged him then left in a beam of dim light.

He leaned back in his seat thinking, just like Hisana had told him to do.

"Maybe I went overboard... Just a little bit."  


* * *

When the day was done, Renji and Rukia walked outside of the barracks and walked down the streets.

" Rukia you want me to walk you home?" She shook her head.

"Byakuya would kill you on the spot. I'll be fine." Renji kissed her cheek before she left.

" Be careful okay?' She nodded and walked away. Man, I'm turning soft. Maybe it's cause I'm having a kid. I don't know. And he walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Rukia wrapped herself in her small she combed her hair there was a soft knocking the door.

"May I come in?" She walked over to the door and opened it. Byakuya walked into the room with an emotionless like expression.

" I need to talk to you." She took up cushion and got one for him.

" Rukia, are you sure that you are going to have a baby?" She nodded.

" I spoke with Captain Unohana and she confirmed it yesterday." He slowly nodded.  
make sure you eat healthy and you should stay here tomorrow. I'll let Renji come over."

" I heard about your reaction. Are you still upset?" He turned around to look at her.

" No, but if do something like that again I won't be as forgiving." Rukia smiled as he walked away. He is acting tough be on the inside, he's just like Chappy .

The next day Rukia woke reluctantly. She wanted to sleep in, but what would Renji do? Just there? She took a long hot bath and then changed into a dark purple and gold kimono. A maid opened the door.

" Kuchiki-sama, Abarai Renji has entered." She nodded her head in thanks and straightened out her kimono.

"Rukia hi." She responded by kissing him. Renji deepened the kiss by putting his tongue in her Rukia enjoyed this but she was feeling weird. Rejni ran out of the room, looking for a bathroom. Once he found one he threw up.

"Rukia! What's the big deal you threw up in my mouth!" Rukia hushed him.

" Byakuya is going to hear you."

"And?"

"He's asleep!"

" Also?"

" When he's been waken before seven, then he has enough destructive power to destroy the Seireitei and five districts." Renji's eyes widened.

" That's creepy." She nodded.

" So be very quiet. We should use this time to pick out names." They both sat on the bed, facing each other.

"So if it's a boy we should name it huh let see, I really have no idea."

" Renji." She shook her head.

" Um, Keiichi?"

" Hiro?"

" Kenshin?" They were both stuck.

" Wait a second, it hasn't even been two months and we're thinking of names? This is weird."

"Yeah, I agree Renji. What do we do," she contemplated as she put her head on his lap. He had a smile on his face when he thought of a game.

" We could play that game. You know the sentence one." She raised her eye brows.

" I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

" It goes like this, I say a sentence and the last letter of the last word that's the letter of the word you have start with. Like this, Byakuya is your brother. Renji is going to stay away from Ikkaku. United we stand. You remember now?"

" Yeah , and I guess I'd better start. I am going to sleep."

" Please don't drool on me while you do."

" Oh just because you said that I will."

" Let's go outside."

" Excellent idea." They both jumped off the bed and walked in the sunlight. They saw many beautiful plants.

" I'm going to the peach tree, I'm hungry", and Rukia went off to the tree, gathering four peaches, then walked back to Renji.

" Man I'm tired, I 'm going back." As soon as she got to her room, she flopped on the bed, leaving enough space for Renji. Renji laid right next to her taking her waist in his arm. The two falling asleep for a long time.

Please review! I really think I need to improve on some things and the only way I'll do that is if you review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach, and the only cool Bounts are Go Koga and Jin Kariya.

Rukia woke up. She looked beside her. Renji's arm was still around her waist and he was snoring softly. She kissed his nose to wake him up, he didn't move. She sat up. She slapped him really hard.

" WAKE UP FOOL!" He fell off the bed.

" THAT'S SECOND OFFENSE TODAY, AND I DIDN'T EVEN FORGIVE YOU FOR THE FIRST ONE!" He kept rubbing his cheek. For a girl that didn't reach five feet, she could slap people.

" Get up, breakfast is almost ready. You don't have to walk anywhere, they bring it to us." He sat up. Her kimono showed her showed her shoulders a little bit. Renji stood up to fix it.

" What the hell are you doing?"

" I'm trying to help you with your kimono." He gently slid it back on her shoulder. He sat on the floor.

" So Rukia, how you feel?"

" I'm good". Renji turned stiff.

" What's the matter I said I was fine?" Renji looked around.

" Yeah but, what about these people, they don't like people from Rukongai, even though some of them must of been from there, so if a noble and a peasant have a child, what would happen?"

" Well they'd have a meeting and Byakuya would decide what to do about it." He sigh a sigh of relief. Byakuya wasn't angry with him now, so it was Ok. Unless he managed to really screw up. Then he'd die.

" Oh my God Rukia, how do you live here? It's so boring! There is nothing to do here."

" Why don't we go to the real world? I mean Ichigo's school is on break right? So there'd be no responsibilities." Renji sat thinking about it.

" Uh sure, why not?" Renji and Rukia walked out the manor, and out to the Senkaimon.

They got through easily, since Rukia was a noble and Renji was a lieutenant. They finally got to the real world, heading toward Ichigo's house because that's were their gigai's were. They snuck into his closet, and left in a real body. It was about 8:00 now, so they decided to go take a walk through the Karakura park. It was beautiful in the early morning, the light was not to bright, not to dim, but just right.

" Hey Renji, let's go to Inoue's house!"

" But that be rude to just come into her house this early in the morning, uninvited." She tugged on Renji's arm.

" She's always telling me to come over her house all the time. Let's go!" She pulled his arm all the way to Orihime's apartment. He didn't really care, but his arm was hurting. If she didn't stop pulling it now, it would hurt later.

" Uh, Rukia, could you let go of my arm?" She turned around with a pouty face.

" Fine…" Renji got really upset over her being upset so he said something to cheer her up.

" You can hold it but don't squeeze it too hard." She immediately grabbed his arm and walked to Orihime's house.

" Orihime," Rukia stepped inside the apartment. Orihime poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Ah Rukia! How's it been", she asked as she ran towards her. She hugged Rukia and shook Renji's hand.

" Rukia, Renji-san, you're just in time for my peanut butter, tomato, tortilla chip, and boiled egg sandwiches!"Renji made a face. Rukia's lit up.

" That sounds delicious! Renji if you don't want yours, I'll eat it for you!" He let her have the both(Orihime a generous person and this is a new recipe so, yeah). Renji just watched as they ate the nasty sandwiches.

_Rukia better just be going through cravings…_ _And it's on whole wheat bread making it even more disgusting… Orihime looked up at him._

"Renji-san, you sure you don't want any?" He shook his head. She just shrugged and continued eating. After they finished their sandwiches, Orihime and Rukia started to talk.

" We decided to name it Rukia Byakuya Renji Kuchiki." He blinked.

" But wait, that's just four different names. And what if it's a boy?" Rukia's finger went up.

" Then we name it Renji Rukia Byakuya Kuchiki. It's that simple!" He blinked again.

" Even so that sounds like a terrible name…" Her eyes started to tear up.

" See, then I guess we must call it ' The Unnamed Kuchiki…'." He sighed. He knew he was soft but he couldn't help it.

"Fine, well call it Rukia Renji Byakuya Kuchiki until we find a better name." Before he even finished the sentenced, she wrapped him in a big bear hug.

" YEAAAAH! I LOVE YOU RENJI!" She moved his lips over to his. He purposely moved, avoiding another 'this morning.'

" Ah yeah, I love you too." He sat up in the couch. Rukia continued to talk to Orihime, Renji not really paying attention to anything.

" So are you sure you want to do this?" Rukia nodded.

" Yes." Orihime took a deep breath.

" I trust you. Have fun!" She walked the door. After she left, Renji asked Rukia why.

" Because Renji, we're house sitting!"

" Eh, excuse me Rukia? Why where is she going?" She sighed.

" She's just going to Bahama's, relax Renji." He swallowed hard.

" How long?"

" Just for a week."

" Ah, whatever." She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Renji. Tell me something."

" Yeah?"

" Do you really want this baby?"

" Of course. I mean, it may be just out of nowhere but still. It'd be nice to start a family with the girl you love." She put her head in his chest.

" I'm glad to hear it." She felt like throwing up. She slipped herself off of Renji's lap and ran to the bathroom. He hated when she had to go throw up or something. She was in pain. That just made him upset. She came out about fifteen minutes later, looking extremely pale.

" Come and sit here Rukia', he said patting his knee. She sat and he started to rub her back slowly. That made her feel a little better. She decided to just go to sleep. It would be better than nothing. Renji looked down at her.

"Man, she loves to sleep doesn't she?" He laid her down the couch, and covered her with a blanket. Twenty minutes had just passed, and a hollow had just appeared. This one was had huge spiritual pressure. Well it didn't crush Renji but it had way more power than your average hollow. Almost like an Arrancar. He changed from a human to a soul with the help of his soul candy. Then he ran through the door. He unsheathed his zanpakuto, looking out for the hollow. He ran down the street and saw what he looking for. The hollow was like a story tall. He had a humanoid shape, just very muscled. He had bright green skin.

" Eh? A soul reaper? This'll be the greatest meal in my history! Oh, and it's a lieutenant. I'm so happy!" Renji didn't feel like standing around and just letting the hollow eat him and Rukia, so he tried to slash his legs, but his skin was so tough.

" Ahahahahahahahaha! What happened to your zanpakuto? Is it defective?" Just as he was finished bragging, an arrow hit his back.

" Ah man, this is such an ugly hollow. Abarai, you can't defeat a hollow like this?" Renji started to get mad.

" Hey! I can I just don't want to release a lot spiritual pressure." Uryuu sighed.

" Your job is to kill the hollows, no matter how much spiritual pressure you have to use. You soul reapers are so cocky." Renji twitched.

" NEVERMIND! Let's defeat this thing already."

" Not without us." Uryuu turned to see Ichigo and Chad.

" Tch, took you long enough Kurosaki."

" Aw, just shut up and kill!" Ichigo raised his massive sword. He exhaled.

" AH! Two soul reapers, a Quincy, and a human. Thank you!"

" Ishida, you take the bottom, Chad the top, Renji the left, on the count of three, we all attack. 1,2,3!" They all took their positions and attacked. The hollow disappeared. Renji ran inside.

" Hey Abarai, where are you going?"

" I'm going to check on Rukia."

"No problem." Ichigo turned to Chad.

" Do you always just randomly take out that phrase?" He shrugged. To his surprise, Renji still found Rukia asleep.

" I can't believe you slept through that." She turned her head.

" I didn't," she said while giving a faint smile

Whew, sorry for the long wait my brain is slowly turning to mush, so it took me a long time to write this.

Renji: Dammit! Took you long enough!

Me: Would you like to die in the end?

Renji: Uh, no…

Me: Good. Please review. =)

Renji: Stupid smile… =) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just to let you know. =)

After Rukia and Renji were done house sitting, they decided to go to the doctor.

" Okay, so we go to the doctor, and we go to look for an apartment." She nodded. Renji shrugged.

" So when's the appointment." She thought.

"Uh, at three today." He nodded. Rukia stood up.

" Renji, I'm going to get dressed ok?"

"Ok, I'm gonna get dressed too." Renji went to his room and got dressed. Rukia came out.

" I guess we should go." Rukia held onto his hand. They got to the doctors quickly.

" Miss Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia and Renji stood up and walked toward the nurse.

" The doctor will be with you shortly. Excuse me." Renji sat down on a chair. Rukia swung her legs.

" Rukia. You feel alright?" She nodded.

" Renji, should we tell nii-sama the results? I mean just cause he got angry when he heard, doesn't mean he doesn't care…" He shrugged.

" I guess." She walked over to him. She kissed his nose.

" I love you Renji."

" Me too." The doctor came in.

" Hello, I'm doctor Kokoro Mito. Nice to meet you. So, how long have you been pregnant Miss Kuchiki?"

" About a month." She nodded, and wrote it down.

" What symptoms have you had?"

" Morning sickness, fatigue, mood swings, cravings. That's about it." She wrote it all down.

" Ok, from what it seems, you'll have a healthy baby. Um, I know this will be hard, but I need to speak to her alone." Renji stood up and left the room. He sat in the waiting room. Someone looked at him.

"Hey! You're pretty young to be here." He looked t the man who said that.

" Ah, I guess."

' Worried aren't you?" He nodded.

" Just believe and do what you can. If you do that, then everything will be all right."

"Ah, thanks." Rukia came out of the room.

" Renji, let's go." He stood up. He walked out of the door.

" Renji, how come you're talking less?" Renji focused his eyes on her.

" Really? I never really noticed." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Renji, don't fell bad. It's something that the both of us did. It wasn't only you."

" Yeah but I suggested it. To me, that's bad enough. Sure it felt nice, but if I knew these were the consequences, I probably would have just shut up." Rukia's face softened.

" Renji, listen I don't want you to feel bad. We're gonna get through this." They continued walking home.

" Rukia, remember when we were little kids in Rukongai and we always used to gaze at the sunset?" She nodded.

" Renji, we should go back to the Soul Society." He looked a her.

" Why?"

" Well, you're a lieutenant, and we can't stay here forever."

" I guess, we should leave tonight." She nodded. They were staying Ichigo's house, the only one there knowing about their circumstances was Ichigo. But Isshin occasionally glared at Renji, mumbling about " My daughter is too good for this guy." Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu, was always interested in Renji. She'd always ask him questions and stuff. He didn't see how she resembled Ichigo. Well sure, their hair was sort of the same but she was tiny, and like a little mother.

After she was done asking Renji questions, it was time for bed for them.

" Renji, I want to talk to you", Ichigo said.

Renji walked over to Ichigo.

" Yeah, what is it?"

" How's Rukia?""Good. Renji, when you go back to the Soul Society, take this with you." He tossed him a a tiny object."

" Um, what's this?" Ichigo sighed.

" Dumbass, can't you read? It says ' Good Fortune.'"

" Fool, it doesn't say that it says, ' Good Placenta'". Ichigo made a face.

" Who put their placenta in there? That's nasty." Ichigo went over to his dad.

"Pop, what does this say?" He took a look at it.

" It says," Ichigo, got to bed. Or I'll fight you to the dea-…" Ichigo kicked him in the face before he could.

" Alright, I'll go." Renji just stared.

" Hey you, come over here." Renji walked over.

" Listen, when you have children( and he has seemed to forget) I recommend this parenting book. It is excellent. It teaches you everything you need to kn…"

" DAD! WHY ARE YOU GIVING HIM THE BOOK THAT I HAD TOLD YOU TO KEEP?" Isshin put the book away.

" Good." She turned and walked away.

" Remember, you sleep on the couch." Renji didn't mind but he thought he did out of hostility because they were dating. (And they committed fourth base =3.)He didn't know why he cared for Rukia so much.

" Ah, yeah. Thanks but me and Rukia are leaving now." Isshin did a weird noise.

" You can't stay just for tonight?" Renji thought.

" If she's sleeping, then we'll stay for tonight", Renji declared decisively. " Which room is she in?" He pointed toward the room she was in. Renji thanked him with a small bow and ran upstairs. Renji opened the door slowly, not wanting to disturb her in case she was sleeping. She was snoring softly. She usually slept without a blanket for some reason, and yet again she did it. Renji found a nearby blanket, covering her body, then stroking her cheek softly. He sat by her bed, and accidentally fell asleep.

When Isshin went to Rukia's room to wake her up, he screamed.

" W-why were sleeping in Rukia's room," he asked. Renji rubbed his eyes.

" Uh, well, I was seeing if she was asleep, and then I must have fallen asleep. But don't worry, we didn't do anything, I don't even think she knew I was here." Isshin stared at him.

" Fine. Wake Rukia up," he said while shutting the door. Renji turned around and shook Rukia.

" Rukia, wake up." She opened her eyes.

" R-Renji! What time is it?"

" Like, eight. I didn't want you to be tired, so I stayed for the night." Rukia got up to comb her tangled hair. She started to get dressed.

They both went downstairs, walking very quietly. Renji and Rukia went to store their gigai's, and left the house. Renji pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the air.

" Unlock!" A traditional Japanese gate appeared, allowing them to pass to the Soul Society. Two Hell Butterflies appeared. Guiding them back to their homes. When they finally arrived, Byakuya was standing there, waiting for them.

" Nii-sama, what is it," Rukia asked him with worry. His cold eyes looked straight into hers.

" Rukia, Renji is going to…"

STOP! Sorry I just love doing that. =P Review.

Renji: What's gonna happen is…

Me: AH SHUT UP RENJI!

Rukia: Hey you don't talk to him that way!

Me: But he was about to reveal everything! : /

Rukia: *gasps* Renji! I'm leaving you.

Renji: O: Whattt!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

" Rukia, Renji is going to.."

"Going to what?"

" Is going to be married into the family. What the house has decided since he is the father of your child, he shall marry into the family." Rukia just stared. She had thought that just her and Hisana be the exception, but three? That was just so…so weird.

" Captain, thank you very much." He bowed. Being excepted into a noble house was an honor, the Kuchiki clan, was the leader of the Four Great Noble Houses, and he was from Rukongai, which was like a once in a lifetime chance.

" No need to thank me. It was for Rukia." He started to walk away. Rukia bit her lip. Even so, she was still nervous. It's not like just because they agreed to let him in because they wanted to. They practically had to. They didn't want some Rukongai person to ruin their "great" name. She turned to Renji.

" Bye Renji."

" See ya later Rukia." He gave her a hug before he left. She went over to the 13th division. When she got there, she heard some unusual noises.

"SHUT UP SENTARO! YOU'RE MAKING IT OBVIOUS!"

" WHAT? YOU'RE LOUDER THAN I AM! FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL!" Rukia walked into division 13, and wondered what all the decorations were for.

" CONGRA *cough COUGH* CONGRATS!" Rukia blinked.

" Um, everyone what's the party for ?"

" Well, since Byakuya told me the news, I thought that I should hold a party for you. Here, open it", Ukitake said while handing her a present. She took the box out of his hands. She unwrapped the box and gasped when she saw it's contents. It was a beautiful blue cotton blanket. The sides were embroidered with silk golden thread. She took it out of the box and felt it. It was very soft.

" What can I say? I thank everyone!" She bowed. Ukitake smiled.

" Your welcome Rukia." Sentaro shortly followed .

" Your welcome Rukia." Kiyone slapped him.

" IDIOT! YOU RUINED THE MOOD!" He rubbed his head.

" HEY!" They argued for a very long time.

" Ok, we're going to continue the party later. Everyone, back to work."

Renji sat in his office, dying of boredom. And being inside of an office didn't exactly help either. So he stood up, and took a walk. The sky was a beautiful mix of orange and pink. As he took his walk, he saw Rukia.

" Rukia, what are you doing here?"

" My division is celebrating by having fireworks. Would you like to come?" Renji nodded.

" It's better than nothing, office work is boring. I hate it." She took his hand and led him to the site.

" Abarai-san, welcome." He walked towards vacant spot with Rukia.

" Rukia, when is this going to start?" She playfully hit his shoulder.

" Be patient. It's just five minutes." He leaned against a tree, closing his eyes.

" You tired?"

" Nah, just waiting for this to start." Rukia went over to him to rub his sore shoulders.

" Al I did was office work. I always get it at the wrong time. Like when me and Byakuya have a fight or something." She snickered.

" What's so funny?" She's toned down her laughing.

" You sound like you and nii-sama are dating or something." He blushed.

" Ew,Rukia, that's nasty! You know I hate that."

" Yeah I know. But still…" Everyone was staring at them.

" Uh, what are you guys staring at?" They turned back around, not saying anything. Renji was still laying down, waiting for the event to start.

" NO SENTARO, THIS IS MY JOB! I'LL CARRY TE CAPTAIN IF HE GETS DRUNK!"

" NO I'LL DO IT!" Ukitake twitched his eyebrows, it really took a lot to piss him off, and after about half a century, they was really making him angry.

" It's Ok, I don't get that drunk so easily. Ok, everyone, let us begin." The firework lighters' immediately went to their positions. They light the fire works and left without saying a word. The fireworks looked like upside-down meteors, exploding in the sky with beautiful and vivid colors. Rukia's eyes were centered on the fireworks taking in every sight. She leaned her head against Renji's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

" Renji, remember when we were in Rukongai and we used to watch the fireworks. And we held hands so we didn't lose each other?" Renji nodded.

" Yeah, I remember. Why?"

" Because… I really liked it back then. It's better now but still."

"Still can't get it out of your head? I feel the same." They continued to watch the fireworks in silence. They also wanted to keep this moment forever.

After the fireworks were done, Renji and Rukia went home hand in hand. When they both got home, they both went into Rukia's room, sitting on the bed.

" Rukia, are you tired?"

" Not really." He grinned to himself.

" Good. Because their was something I got for you." He pulled something out of his uniform, it was dark that's all Rukia could see. He took out the material and unfolded it.

" Ta-da!" Rukia blinked.

" Uh, Renji what is that?" " It's space." She looked closer.

" What'd you buy it for?"

" To scare our kids." She blinked again.

" So early? Like really?" Rukia started to look around for a yukata.

" The earlier the better. Sort of." Rukia sat down to put on her yukata. Renji turned the other way blushing. He speaking to himself too.

" What are you talking about Renji?"

" Uh nothing." She was done getting dressed, and laid down on her bed. He sat on the floor thinking. The floor didn't help, so he went outside. He sat on the porch looking at the stars, they were so bright.

" I wish, that could become a better person, for her…"

Ok review and my brain is still slowly turning to mush still, so HELP ME!

Renji: Don't.

Me: Ah shut up!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but if I do, I'll make Kubo pay.

Renji: How come?

Me: Cause when you were fighting with Byakuya, he only took off one sleeve… :'( ep 52+53 /chap 140-148. ;)

Renji: That's pretty stupid…

Renji stared at the stars. Rukia came outside sitting next to him.

" How come you aren't in bed yet Renji?" He carried her inside, and laid her on the bed.

" You must be tired, get some sleep." He laid down on the bed with her, getting under the covers.

" Good night Rukia", he said. She gave a him small kiss on the lips.

" Good night Renji".

* * *

Rukia awoke to Renji getting dressed in his shihakusho.

" Morning Renji." Renji finished tying his sash.

"Morning Rukia." Rukia stretched her muscles, then got up. She slipped his badge on his arm.

" Ah thanks Rukia." She hugged him, then got out her shihakusho. She slipped into the familiar clothes and walked into the streets that lead her to Squad 13.

" Hello Rukia. How you doing," Kiyone said in a cheery voice.

" Good. And you, Kiyone-san?"

" I'm fine. But Rukia, please don't call me -san. Way to formal." She smiled.

" You usually don't go to work this early, how come you're here now?" She put her hands behind her head.

" Cuz I don't want Sentaro to get there first." She nodded.

" Ibetter go now. See you later Rukia." Rukia waved to her with a smile on her face.

" Man, I just wish my back would stop hurting…" She stopped to rub it. Then she continued to walk towards the building. She opened the doors Rukia decided to sit in the couch, sighing a sigh of relief when she did.

She really didn't have anything to do, so she decided to just sit there for a very long time.

* * *

Renji walked around, not particularly going anywhere but still walking. He stopped where he was. He had forgotten that there was a meeting today! He ran as fast as he could, wanting to make to the meeting. He got to the, meeting. Good thing, if Rangiku or Yachiru had gotten there before him, he would've known he was late.

" Hey Renji, congratulations on the kid ", Hisagi said while slapping him on the back. Izuru just gave a weak smile and and bowed.

" Congratulations, Abarai-kun." (A/N Don't you think that it's sorta cute Izuru calls Renji Abarai-kun?)

" Ah, thank you." Renji went over to the water machine and got a cup of water.

" So, is it a boy or a girl?"

" Hisagi, it has to be 24 weeks or something like that for you to tell. It's only been a month." Hisagi took out a piece of paper and wrote that down.

" Hisagi, don't tell me you plan on writing a story on how I'm gonna have a kid." Hisagi used a kido on the piece of paper. It was true, he was older than Renji but Renji had a Bankai.

" Nope not at all."

" Whatever you do, don't tell Rangiku."

" Don't tell me what?" Renji turned around.

" Rangiku, how come you're here so early?"

" Well, my captain said he'd burn all my sake some where if I didn't come on time. But not tell me what ?"

" I guess since you'll get mad." He whispered in her ear. She squealed.

" Why wouldn't you want to tell me that! I'm gonna tell all my friends!"

" That's exactly why… But Rangiku, don't." She pouted.

" Why? Everyone will know soon enough anyway." He evaded her gazed.

" Yeah but still…" Yachiru hopped in.

" Hello! Where are the snacks?" Renji sat at the table. Nemu walked in.

" Hello." Renji stared at Yachiru as she ate the snacks.

" You can't have any of my snacks Renni!" He just shrugged. ( I didn't know if Yachiru had a nickname for Renji, so I made my own.-^_^-)

It was annoying him that only half of the lieutenants were there. Not even the lieutenant of squad one was here. Finally, all the lieutenants were there and they could start the meeting.

" And we should throw a party," Rangiku randomly said.

" And why is that, Matsumoto-dono", Chojiro said.

" Cause, Renji is gonna have a baby!" Renji sat up.

" Rangiku! I told you not to tell anyone!" Rangiku looked at him in the eye.

" Hey, Renji, don't sweat it, we all were gonna figure it all out soon."

"You make it seem like a every day situation", Renji said. Rangiku leaned backing her seat.

" Well what do you think? We just invite all the lieutenants and captains and then have a good time!" Yachiru clapped." That sounds so good! A party is nice!" So everybody, ( except for Renji), voted on having a party. When the meeting was done, he flash stepped out of the meeting. He really didn't want to be bothered. He went out to a large field, laying down on the grass. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Renji was sitting up in the middle of a field with Rukia , they were watching the sky. Rukia smiled at Renji.

" Renji, one day, wouldn't you ever want to just reach out to the skies and touch one of the clouds?" He nodded.

" Yeah, but wait, where's Hikaru?" When Renji said that, a child came running toward them.

" Hikaru, what's wrong with you? You just can't walk away like that", Rukia scolded. " But mommy, I was getting some flowers for you, and then these men with swords ran toward me", the child panted. Renji stood in front of Rukia and Hikaru, his hand on the hilt of his sword. They stopped in front of them, holding out their swords.

" We are ordered to kill, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Kuchiki, and Hikaru Kuchiki. Please give up and drop your weapons.

" Rukia, take Hikaru and run." Rukia looked at Renji.

" But, what about you…?" He kissed her lips.

" Don't worry, I'll catch up. I'll fight these guys. For now, stay at Rangiku's place, she'll let you in." Rukia didn't want to leave him, but she had no choice.

" Come, Hikaru," Rukia said while grabbing her child's hand.

" What about daddy?" Rukia looked down at her child.

" Daddy going to catch up with us, now come." They left the area.

" Get them!" Three soldiers charged. Renji killed them all with one hit.

" Sorry, I can't let you follow them." One of the soldiers ran toward him, and tried to slash his back. Renji deflected him. Renji was glad he had improved his kido skills.

" Destructive number 33, Shakkaho!' And a decent red blast came out of his hand. It worked as a smoke screen for a second, allowing him to flash step out of the area. Renji managed to catch up with his family.

" Renji, what will we do? We can't stay at the mansion, it'll be obvious that we're there." Renji nodded his head.

Renji finally woke up.

" Man, my dreams are so strange lately." He got up, then walked over to the sixth division. He didn't have office work today, so he decided to walk around the division. When the day was done, he walked over to the 13th division to get Rukia. She saw him by the door and walked over to him.

" You make me feel like a five year old when you pick me up you know that?"

" I guess it's my way of me showing my love to you." She kissed his cheek.

" Ok but still. Man I'm tired." Renji stooped down.

" Come on my back." She got on his back. He carried her carefully.

" Hey Renji."

" Yeah?"

" Your back is nice. I can ear your heartbeat. And your back is very warm." She closed her eyes. Soon her breathing became more shallow as she fell asleep. Once Renji got to the house, he laid her on the bed.

" Goodnight, Rukia."

Ok review and two things. One if this chapter sucks, blame my brain because it works at the wrong times, and it doesn't at the right times. And sorry it took me so long to update, it's been like more than a week. )':

Uryuu: And how come I only came up twice?

Me: *sighs* I just can't find anything to do with you…

Uryuu: You little…

Me: AHHH! GRIMMJOW! URYUU'S TRYING TO BEAT ME UP!

Grimmjow: And what do you expect me to do about it?

Me : I get no respect whatsoever…

Uryuu: HA!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own this. So please don't sue!

Uryuu: Go ahead and sue her.

Me: *hits over the head with a bat* Shut up! And eat some chips. * throws chips*

Uryuu: * eats chips*

Chad: I want some too! *attacks Uryuu*

Me: You that desperate Chad?

Renji walked outside of a wide field waiting for Rukia. He asked her to meet her there after she was done at the doctor. Rukia came towards him, walking gracefully. When she finally got to him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

" Ah man, longest two months ever," Renji said. Rukia chuckled.

" How do think I feel? It's my body."

" Ah true." Rukia's face got serious.

" So Renji, what is it you wanted?" He took out a jewelry box. He opened it and took out a silver and garnet necklace. Rukia almost cried. Even though she could get this stuff every day,

" My birthstone… Renji thank you." She fell into his arms again, hugging him tightly. When she let go, he placed the necklace around her neck. She fingered the gem, smiling as she did so.

"Let's go home."

" Yeah." He took her home. Even though it was only four o'clock. Rukia and Renji took a walk in the garden. They sat under a sakura tree admiring the sunset. Rukia put her head on Renji's shoulder.

" I love the sunset. Don't you Renji?" He nodded. Rukia stood up.

"It's getting cold, let's go back inside." Renji followed her back inside. She walked into her room. She hung up her shawl.

" Renji, remember the friends we had in Rukongi? You think they'd be happy about this?"

" To they'd probably say finally to me." Rukia smiled.

" They knew?" He nodded.

" They said it was super obvious." She laughed.

" Sorta sounds like them." Renji put a hand on her stomach.

" Wow, it's so warm there."

" What, you thought it'd be cold?"

" Nah but, I didn't think it'd be this warm."

" Well now you know." Rukia stood up and stretched.

"How are you feeling?"

" Good, my back though…" Renji rubbed her back slowly.

" How's that?" She slapped him.

" It's terrible! Life is terrible! But bunnies aren't!" Renji rubbed his cheek.

" What the hell was that," he mumbled to himself.

Rukia got all puppy eyed.

" Are you hurt Renji? Come, let me nurse your wounds." He blinked.

" Ah, it's Ok." She smiled.

" Ok, I will go prepare dinner now."

" Uh, they cook for us Rukia…" He laid himself on the bed, using his arm to block the light.

" So cute…" He closed his eyes. He wondered what they were doing for the party, even though he was supposed to be planning it too. ( Even though he didn't want it.) But he didn't care as long as Rukia was ok with it. And she was, in fact, she loved the idea. He stood up to try to find Rukia before she hurt herself. He found her in a closet.

" Hey Renji. What are you doing?" He smiled.

" Come on Rukia. Let's go plan the party."

* * *

"Ruki-Ruki! I love your party." Rukia smiled.

" Thank you Yachiru." Yachiru skipped over to the snack table and taking a handful of snaxks.

" Whoa! These snacks are good! Ken-chan, these are some amazing snacks! Come try some of these rice balls!" Rukia smiled. She knew inviting Yachiru to the party wouldn't waste the snacks.

" Renji, you're not my body guard, you don't have to be around me all the time. Enjoy the party." He looked at her face.

" Ok." He walked of to talk to the other lieutenants and captains.

" Hey Renji, we brought some stuff." Renji turned to look at another bright haired soul reaper. (Can you guess =3?)

" Oh, hey Ichigo."

" Hi Renji-san!"

" Hello, Abarai-san."

"Hello."

" Ah, thanks." He took their things and put them on a table. Orihime went of to greet Everyone but the boys barely moved. Renji started to move towards the mansion. He wanted to get away from the noise. Rukia saw him and went after him.

" How come you're leaving the party so soon?"

" I don't really like parties that much so I'm staying back here for awhile." Rukia looked at him. Of all the times they went to parties, he enjoyed himself almost every time. So what was up?

" Renji, are you telling me you don't want to celebrate the birth of your own child?" He gazed at the ground.

" It's weird, like celebrating the birth of a love child. You know? My reputation is bad enough, I don't want it to go down anymore." Rukia slapped him. Renji looked at her crying face.

"Stupid! How do you think I feel? You can't just think of yourself, think of others too." She ran away from Renji.

" Rukia wait!" Ichigo came over to see what happened.

" Ah Renji, you're so stupid. What'd you say to her now?" He told Ichigo what he had said to her.

" Renji, you're even more stupid than I thought. Of course she would get pissed if you said that. You're basically saying you don't love her enough to have the balls to go walk out there and be proud of your kid. Think about how she feels." He stood up and walked away. Renji sat and thought about what he had said. He hated to admit it, but Ichigo was right. He got up to try and find Rukia.

Rukia sat by the koi fish pond. She stared at the fish it looked like they were dancing in the water, so gracefully. She footsteps walking toward her. She stood up. Renji came out of the shadows . Rukia looked away from his face. Renji took Rukia in her arms.

" I'm sorry."

" Apology accepted."

" I realized what I said. I said it without thinking about your feelings. I'm sorry." She smiled.

" Let's go back to the party," Renji said, taking her hand.

Renji and Rukia walked to their bedroom. Rukia started to change into her yukata for bed. Renji changed into his too.

"Hey Renji, I think it's cute that you braid your hair like that." He smiled.

"Thanks. Rukia, this may be random, but I love you." She smiled.

" Me too. And we love you too baby." She put her hand on her stomach.

" Yeah, we both do."

Wow! It took me like a week to publish this crap.

Rukia: Are you saying that my love for Renji is crap?

Me: NO!

Rukia: I see how it is. * cries in a corner*

Me: *blinks* Well, uh review! =3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Ichigo: Hey there is something I would like to say, Beyonce has the best videos of all time, all time =3 *faints*

Me: Isshin, did you give him some of my super awesome rum cake?

Isshin: Yup! Look at my boy, impersonating Kanye West, I'm so proud… * cries*

Me: Oh boy… * drags Ichigo's body*

Rukia woke up in her room. She sat up looking out the window. Wait, where's Renji? She got out of bed. She looked around the room. She left the room She looked all around the mansion looking for him. Se finally bumped into him.

" Renji where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" He stared at her

" I was at work. Didn't I tell you.?" She gave him a look.

" Renji, it's only six o'clock. Why so early?"

" It's six P.M. Have you been sleeping all day Rukia?" She looked down at the floor.

" Probably… I was so tired last night."

" You don't have to apologize. It's not you're fault. Come one since we're already out here, why don't we walk around?"

" Yeah that sounds nice." They walked around looking at the house. Rukia saw everything before, but it was like she just saw it when she was with Renji. Byakuya looked at the couple walking together.

" I hope, that they get to stay together." He turned and walked away.

Renji sat up in bed. He bit his lip. He looked at Rukia's face. He remembered the conversation with the elders he had this morning.

" You are from Rukongai,if we let you become the leader of the Kuchiki family, then our name will be ruined. You are a disgrace and so is Rukia. If it were not for Byakuya, you both would be living in the streets!"

If it wasn't an old guy, he would've punched him. Renji didn't care about himself, but because he talked about Rukia like that, he was angry. Rukia was beautiful, smart, creative, and she was strong. He was nothing compared to her.

" Renji, why are you out of bed? You're so warm, comeback."

" Ok, I'll come back." He crawled back under the covers. She rested her head on his back. He closed his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep. Rukia heard him snoring. She was happy that he could rest. That he could have peace.

" Good night, Renji."

The next morning Rukia woke up to see Renji by the bed.

"Hey Renji, you're staying home today?" He nodded.

" Yeah, Byakuya told me to stay home with you."

" Yeah, who's gonna rub my back?" He took her in his arms.

" Yeah. But if it was a servant, make it a girl."

" You know I don't call the servants for things like that. I call them for practical things. I don't like over working people for reasons that are totally stupid." He leaned against the wall.

" Yeah but that's different. You're pregnant so it's not you're being lazy or anything."

"Well but there are a lot of pregnant ladies who do a lot of stuff. So it's not like I can't do anything."

" Yeah but if you do too much, something would happen to your baby wouldn't it?"

" Yes, but you understand what I'm saying right?"

" I know ."

" I'm going to take a bath, to need to get clean too. Come." She pulled his hand.

" Ok but why am I coming with you?"

" Because I don't want to waste water." He knew that wasn't the reason it let it be.

" Ok, let's go." Renji turned on the bath water. Rukia got out some bubbles.

" Bubbles?"

" Yeah, I won't tell anybody."

"Whatever." When the bath tub was ready, they both got in. Rukia took a handful of bubbles and put them in her hair.

"Why are you doing that?"

" Cause I want to." She splashed him with the water. His face was extremely wet and he laughed.

"How come you have your ponytail in the bath?" He took it out and Rukia ran her fingers through his hair. He decided to play dirty and splashed her face. She made a pouting face. She made the cutest pouting faces. But she caught him off guard and splashed him. Suddenly they started to have a splash fight. When the splash fight was done, the floor was wet. Renji and Rukia cleaned up the floor a little bit. They left the bathroom, retreating to their room. They put on their clothes.

" That was the most fun in a long time."

" Me too." They sat outside on the porch, looking at he clouds and drinking tea.

" Renji, that one looks like an arrow."

" Yeah, it does. Remember the fairs in Seireitei?" ( So many e's and I's.)

" Ah yeah. And then you tried to beat up that guy because you thought he tried to touch my boob.'

" Hey! It looked like it so I just assumed that he tried to touch you." She giggled.

" That's one of the things I love about you." He blushed.

" Ah, thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder.

" Rukia, why do you like it when my hair is down?"

" Cause, you look really sexy when you put your hair down." He sighed.

" What? Is it cause when I tried to draw it you looked like a girl? Come on Renji, that was a long time ago." He shook his head.

" I am still upset about that, but that's not why. The reason is because it always gets in the way."

" Ah that's why. Makes sense. She stood up and walked back inside.

" Sort of cold so I'm going inside." She laid down on the bed. She put the covers over her body and closed her eyes.

"I wonder how Renji is handling those guys. Those elders, they're a real pain in the ass."

" They are."

" Wow, I can't believe you were listening to me talk to myself." He walked over to the bed.

" How were they a pain in the ass to you," Rukia asked. He repeated what the one elder said to him this morning.

" I see. I know him, he is annoying." Renji looked out the window.

"Well, that's good to know that you hate him too." She stared at him.

" I don't hate him, I just dislike him. There's a difference."

" Not really, hate is just stronger."

" Still different." He shrugged.

" I guess." They enjoyed the silence for a second.

" You know, next time we should go out somewhere."

" Yeah."

" Abarai Renji sir! There is a urgent meeting in Seireitei! You must attened immediately." Renji stood up.

" I gotta go Rukia." He kissed her before he left and walked into the Seireitei.

' Good bye, Renji."

Review.

Ichigo: Aw man I gots a hangova…

Me: I think you're still drunk…

Ichigo: -_- Meanie face… XP

Announcer: K.O.!

Me:... Ok... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Ichigo: But isn't this Bleach?

Me: Oh yeah I forgot…

Ichigo: Fine I'll say it. THIS CRAPPY AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN BLEACH!

Me: THAT'S RIGHT! Hey!

Renji walked into the Head Captains' Office." You summoned Yamamoto-san?"

" Yes, I have a special mission for you. There has been a rare increase in hollows lately, so I'm sending you, along with Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayesegawa, Kira Izuru, and Hisagi Shuhei to the real world to destroy hollows for two months." Renji swallowed hard. He couldn't leave Rukia for two months.

" Is it really that many hollows? For two months?"

"Yes. A lot of hollows. We can't just have ordinary shinigami do this. So all the people I have listed will go including you."

" Yes sir." Renji walked out of the room. Rukia looked out the window to see when he was coming back.

' Miss Rukia, you should go to bed now, you will catch cold if you fall asleep like that."

" Thank you Mai. But I will go to bed when Renji returns."

" Y-yes ma'am." Mai walked out of the room and shut the expensive door. Rukia continued to looked out the window. _Renji, when are you coming back home? _She felt a shawl wrap around her shoulders.

" Aren't you cold? You shouldn't wait for me. I'll always come back."

" Renji! What did you get called for?"

" The old man wanted me to go to the real world for two months to kill hollows."

" That's a lot of time. For killing hollows."

" Yeah, but he said that a lot have been popping up." She sighed.

" But you are a shinigami, so you have to do your part.

" But…"

"Renji I'm not helpless. I'll be fine. Come on let's go to bed." Rukia and Renji went to the bed and laid down.

" Goodnight."

" Goodnight."

All of them were at the Senkaimon.

" Well I'll se you later I guess."

" Goodbye Rukia." They hugged each other Renji walked away and looked at her face one last time. Then, the Senkaimon's door' swallowed him completely. Rukia left the area, her bodyguards surrounding her. She looked back as if Renji was still there. _Good luck, Renji._

They got to the human world outside of Ichigo's school.

" Ah man, I haven't here in a long time," Renji said.

" You've to this place before, Abarai-san", Izuru asked.

" Yup. A lot."

" And Hisagi…"

" For guitar practice."

" Ikkaku-san…"

" Yeah."

" Yumichika-san…"" Yeah."

" Aw man, I was the only one who didn't go to this school before…"

" It's not that important. Any way we should get started on the job. There are five of us, so each one will take a corner of the city and one will take the center. Understood", Renji asked.

" Yeah." They each took a position and waited for a hollow to appear. Two hours had passed and no hollow had come.

" I think the old man is going crazy. It's been two hours and not one hollow", Ikkaku complained

" Yeah, I wonder what happened.," Hisagi questioned.

"And my skin is getting sunburned…," Yumichika said while applying sunscreen.

" Don't speak too soon, I feel a weird reiatsu but I can't find the location…," Izuru said.

" Ok everyone, be on the lookout", Renji said. A few minutes, a message came from Hisagi.

" I think I feel the reiatsu."

" Can you locate it?"

" I'll try… Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudo number 58, Kakushitsuijaku!" It only took a few minute s to find the source of the reiatsu.

" It's a Gillian. And it is currently at Renji's position."

" I'm going to need Izuru and Ikkaku, Hisagi and Yumichika, see if there are anymore hollows coming and if there are, destroy them A.."

Izuru used a Bakudo on it, stopping it . Ikkaku and Renji did a joint attack targeted at the head. When it was defeated, it faded into many pieces.

" That was easy," Hisagi said.

" Yeah. But we still should be searching for more hollows," Izuru replied.

" I guess this'll be easier than I though," Yumichika said fluffing his hair.

"Too easy! I think he's underestimating us" , Ikkaku complained.

" Come on, we have a lot of work to do," Renji said. They went back to their positions. Renji stood in the air and thought to himself.

_I wonder how Rukia is doing, she tough, so I'm sure she'll be fine… But I still can't stop worrying… He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and sat. ( A/N: I think they can sit in the air, I mean, if they can kneel…)._ He placed his sword across his lap, and concentrated as hard as he could. His Zanpakuto took it's form, and he spoke.

" Zabimaru," Renji said.

" Yeah, what? I was in the middle of a good nap to…," Hebi said crankily.

" Shut up Hebi! So what's up", Saru said.

" Rukia, I can't help but worry about her, but I should stop."

" She's a strong girl. You shouldn't worry. It'll be bad for you. You can get an ulcer." Renji gulped.

" That's disgusting."

" Yeah, that's why you shouldn't worry, Pineapple," Hebi said.

" Shut up."

" Hebi, let's go."

"Whatever ugly."

They went back to their sword form. Renji sheathed it and looked up at the sky.

" Look at the blue sky. Clear. That's I need, a clear head." He jumped off the building and landed n the ground.

"I'm gonna look for more hollows, I'm coming Rukia."

Wow! It took me years to type this. Sorry! And I hink my brain is back. =3 Review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I have my brain back. =(

Renji: Why are you upset about that?

Me: Because, now I don't have a good reason for slow updates now…

Renji: Your brain melting isn't really a god excuse either…

Me: QUIET! On to the masterpiece!

Rukia sat by her window looking out, just like she was waiting on something. Her servant came in.

" Rukia-sama, I think you should get some rest, please lay down and get some sleep. You haven't slept in the past few days, that's not exactly god for you… especially in your condition." Rukia looked at her.

" I'm fine, you needn't worry about me."

" But Rukia-sama, you have bags under your eyes. I can't help but worry… Please just get some rest." Rukia sighed.

" Ok, I'll go to sleep." She stood up and walked over to her bed. Her growing stomach weighed her back. She laid down, and closed her eyes. Within a minute she was asleep. Her servant exited the room, closing her door quietly.

" Is she asleep?"

" Yes, Byakuya-sama."

"Thank you," he turned and left. His face didn't show it, but he was extremely worried about his sister. He now had less respect for the Head-Captain for taking away his sister's main support. And he knew about the situation too. She wasn't eating much, and she couldn't sleep well. He sat by her door. He was extremely worried and the best he could do was stand by her.

A couple of hours later, Rukia awoke and sat up. Her back was against the wall, she stretched and got out of bed.

" What time is it?" She walked to the door an opened it. She looked to her left and saw Byakuya.

" Um, Nii-sama, why are you by my door." He cleared his throat.

" Just making sure you were alright. I'll get some maids to bring you some food. You haven't eaten much and that's bad." He walked away and went toward the kitchen. She smiled.

" Thank you, Nii-sama." He looked back and nodded. He continued to walk to his destination. Rukia walked back inside and sat on the bed. _It's so boring without Renji here… At least I had someone to talk to. _She heard a faint barking noise. She stood up and walked outside to see the commotion. She saw a little brown puppy in the bushes.

" Aw, poor little dog, come here," she beckoned in a quiet voice. The puppy's instincts said to trust her. It limped toward her.

" Oh, poor you… Your leg… It's bleeding. Come here." She picked the puppy up. She took it inside. She cleaned it, bandaged it's wounds, and gave it food and water.

" That feel better?" It barked and wagged it's tail in response. She giggled.

"What am I going to name you? Ah! I know! Since you were a blessing, I'll name you Megumi." It barked again.

" I see you like that name. I guess we'll stick with it, Megumi." The next day, she took the dog for a walk in the garden. They both enjoyed it, Rukia got fresh air, and Megumi got to exercise her leg. Rukia and Megumi sat on the stone bench taking a little rest.

"Oh my, is that you Rukia?" Rukia turned to see who said that.

"Ah, cousin Aya. Hello." She smiled.

" May I sit here?"

" Go ahead." She sat down beside Rukia. She looked down at Megumi.

" What's her name?"

" Ah, Megumi."

" That's a good name. She was like a blessing when she came to you right? Just like my Megumi, she's a blessing."

" That's good to know."

" So, where's Renji?"

" He's out on a mission. The Head-Captain sent him out to kill hollows for a month."

" Ah, I see, well, I hope he comes back safely."

" Me too," she said as Megumi went onto her lap. Rukia stroked her brown fur.

" Me too…"

Rukia was trying to fall asleep, she tossed and turned. She was worried about Renji. She closed her eyes and started to calm down. She fell asleep.

When Rukia woke up, she looked out the window and thought to herself. _I'm going to be fine, Iknow, he's going to come back._

_Review please, if you do you get a free pen. =3_

_Uryuu: I'll review!_

_Me: Good boy… * scratches head* _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I wish I did.

Ichigo: Why?

Me: Isn't it obvious? So I could be rich and a good artist, and live in a mansion! =)

Ichigo: But every time you buy Pocky, you'd have to cover your face and crap.

Me: -_-" Thank you for crushing my dreams.

Renji was back home, and Rukia was beginning her eighth month. She sat outside on the porch admiring the many blossoms in the gardens. She breathed in the sweet air.

" It smells so wonderful out here. I love it. I hope our children are born in this type of weather", she said a s she rubbed her stomach. Her belly was round, and very large. She wanted her children to be born soon, but she heard it was extremely painful. Just as she was thinking, Renji came out and joined her.

" Hey, how are you three?" She smiled.

"Just fine and how are you Renji?'

" If you take away the fact that I had to be in that boring meeting, fine." He sat down beside her.

" Renji, it's beautiful isn't it?" He looked up.

" Yeah, it is. And it smells nice too." She looked at him.

" Hey what do you want to name the boy Renji?" He looked at her.

" Um, probably Kentaro."

"Kentaro? What about Kiyoshi, that's good name."

" He needs a good sounding name, and if his name means pure, that sort of sounds…"

" Fine. We'll go with Kentaro Masahiko Kin Kuchiki. Okay?"

" Right. Sounds good and the girl?"

" Um, something wonderful. That would fit her…" They thought on it, coming up with many names but finally agreeing on some names.

" Kimiko Akane Yumi Kuchiki. That's a wonderful name right?"

" Yeah, it's a good name." She got up.

" Well might as well continue the nursery right?" She got up and walked back inside. Renji followed her inside. The nursery was almost done, they just had to put the changing station, and the playpen. She sat on the rocking chair.

" Just think Renji, In a few weeks we'll be able to play with our children and feed them. Aren't you looking forward to it?" He nodded. He closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to be a father.

"Renji, Listen, this is very important."

" Yeah?" She reached out her hands.

" I don't think I could get up…" He helped her up.

" I thought it was actually serious, like your water broke or something." She gasped.

"That's important, what if I never got up?" He sighed.

" You're being ridiculous. Of course you would've had to gotten up sometime."

" Oh my…"

" What is it Rukia", he asked worriedly.

" You know when you get up when you were sitting and then you get tired? That just happened." He sighed.

" What?"

" You just told me something unimportant again."

" I would kick you if I wasn't pregnant." He ran his fingers through her hair.

" I know you're scared, Rukia." Those words stabbed her with epiphany.

" I'll be there." She wrapped her arms around him. He always knew how to cheer her up.

Review. =.= I am so tired…

Ichigo: That's what junk food, and staying up at 3:00 to try and watch Bleach does to you.

Me: I'm trying to support you ,you know.

Ichigo: You should do whatever. ( Really needs cash because he paid like 50 people to boycott against fillers.)

Ichigo: AH! Don't tell them!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry, got writer's block so bad it hurts... V.V Gomen... It's been about six months since I updated anything... I hate life. Anyways before I go totally emo, let me continue with this story, and being extra good kids while I was depressed you get a Byakuya appearance.*raises applause sign ^_^*

Ichigo: Yay...

Me: Oh shut up! Byakuya-sama is beautiful and sexy and wonderful!

Byakuya: -/- (He's blushing...)

Me: Now time for me to stop stalling! Oh my... _

Renji and Rukia were sleeping in their bed, their breathing slow and even, until...

"WAHHHHHHH!" Both their eyes immediately opened and they groaned. As soon as one of them started to cry, the other one started.

"Oh man, come on Renji..." He sat up and scratched his head.

"Just two more hours..." He fell on the bed and turned his back to her. She grabbed him by his braid (I think it's cute he braids his hair when he goes to sleep -^^-) and dragged him to the nursery.

She picked up Kimiko and started to rock her back and forth gently.

"Sh... it is okay mommy's here... She continued to cry even though her mother's voice was reassuring her. She kissed her forehead and rocked her in the rocking chair. Kimiko started to calm down a bit and her eyes closed faintly until she fell asleep, Rukia rocked her a little more and then carefully placed her in her crib.

"Ah! Let go of my hair!" Kentaro pulled on Renji's braid and continued to scream.

"What the hell are you doing Renji?"

"I don't know..." She took Kentaro from his arms and rocked him.

"This is the way you do it. Isn't that right, Ken-chan?" He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I suck...," Renji said hanging his head.

"It's okay; you'll get the hang of it." He sighed.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep." He walked into the bedroom and put himself under the covers. She followed him and lay under the covers with him and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Rukia, Renji, Kimiko, and Kentaro were enjoying their time outside.

"Good morning Renji, Rukia."

"Brother, good morning."

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki." Kimiko and Kentaro looked up and smiled at Byakuya. He sat down and watched as they both crawled over to him and sat on his lap. They took a hold of his fingers and played with them.

"Wow, they really seem to like you brother."

"You think so?"

He gave a small smile while they played with him. Rukia smiled as they continued to play with him. Byakuya patted them on the head and continued to faintly smile. They stopped playing with his hand and sat still on his lap. Renji and Rukia smiled at each other and watched as Byakuya played with Kimiko and Kentaro. A servant came running towards them and bowed.

"Lord Kuchiki, I'm so sorry to interrupt but, there's a meeting going on right now and the elders need you there..." Byakuya sighed.

"I understand. I'll be there right away. Thank you." The servant left and Byakuya picked the twins off of his lap. They looked up at him with a tinge of sadness in their eyes.

"I will see you all later Renji, Rukia, Kentaro, Kimiko." And he walked away with his scarf blowing in the wind. The twins crawled over to Renji and Rukia.

"You know, he really seemed to enjoy them. But he also looked a little sad," Renji said.

"Maybe, it's because, he never had children with sister," Rukia stated as she rubbed Kentaro's head. Renji looked solemnly at the ground.

"Yeah, maybe that's why." Rukia leaned her head on Renji's shoulder and sighed. She really would have liked to have met her older sister.

* * *

"Hey, Renji, I want to go somewhere," Rukia said while putting Kimiko down for a nap.

"Like where?"

"Let's go back to Karakura. And then, we could dress them up in cute human world clothes."

"Don't tell me you're going to make them dress up in the same thing?" She gave him a look.

"So? What's wrong with that?" He sighed.

"It's weird! Some people might think it's "cute" but to me it's just really, really unusual."

"Well I'm dressing them up as sailors." He looked at her.

"Sailors? Why of all things sailors?"

"I've always had a dream. If I ever had children, and I take them to the real world, their first outfit would be a sailor one!"

"Great, why don't dress them up as tigers next?" She gasped and gave him a hug.

"That's a great idea! Thank you Renji! I'll have the seamstress right on it!" She ran out of the room and started to make plans.

"She didn't know I was being sarcastic..."

It was early in the morning, but Rukia and Renji were in the world of the living with Kentaro and Kimiko, dressed as sailors... (Renji's face: ¬_¬ Rukia's face: ^^) They stopped in front of Ichigo's house and went inside. Isshin was in the living room planning on how he'd wake up Ichigo that morning.

"And then I'll step right here..."

"Kurosaki-san." He turned to see Rukia and Renji's face.

"Rukia-chan, and, and... my grandbabies!" He ran up to Rukia and gave her a hug.

"Oh this is great! This is great! Masaki, Masaki! We are officially grandparents!" He hugged his wife's giant poster and sobbed.

"C-can I hold them Rukia-chan?"

"Sure, just be careful." She handed them over to him and he held them gently. They smiled at him and grabbed his beard.

"Th-this is the best day of my life!" Karin and Yuzu walked down the stairs rubbing their eyes.

"Daddy, it is eight o'clock in the morning, why are you so loud," Yuzu asked sleepily.

"Look at my beautiful grandbabies!" They both giggled. Karin took a good look at Renji.

"Hey dad isn't that the guy who said he was a cop and shot your hair off?" Isshin looked at him.

"Yeah, you're right..." Renji gulped.

"Nah, that wasn't me, you must have me confused with another person..."

"Nope, no mistake about it, you even have the same voice and mannerisms."

"You're the man who impregnated my daughter?" Renji took a couple of steps back.

"You bastard... you better... "

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" Ichigo stomped his feet down the stairs looking like a demon. His hair was a mess, (I know his hair is always a mess so leave me alone :P).

"Why are so loud? It's too freaking early for you to be making this much noise," Ichigo exclaimed.

"Shh, you'll scare the grandbabies..." But they were grinning like fools. Ichigo looked at Isshin's arms and blushed.

"Like I said, Rukia's not your daughter so therefore their not your grandchildren." Isshin cried.

"You're a meanie face!" Ichigo groaned, his dad was so immature.

"Their names are Kentaro and Kimiko." Yuzu took Kentaro from her father's arms.

"Their sailor outfits are soooo cute! Where did you get them?"

"Oh, I had them made! You wanna see their tiger outfit?" Yuzu sparkled.

"Really, I'd love to!" Rukia got out the twins bag and showed her.

"Wow! They are so cute!"

"I know right?" She looked at Renji. _Two to one Renji, two to one..._

"Karin, Yuzu, you both are aunties! Ichigo's not a part of the family anymore."

"Oh shut up dad."

"No, no,no, I'm not your dad, for you are some stranger that out of the kindness of my heart letting you stay here for a while."

"You really are weird."

"Now Kentaro-chan, I'm going to teach you manly things. Like how to fish, or how to play football, and how to make that perfect pitch." Kentaro reached out his hands to Ichigo.

"Oh... so Kentaro-chan wants to be held by you... here, don't drop him." He held out Kentaro to Ichigo. Ichigo took him in his arms and looked at him.

"Hey Kentaro, don't listen to beardy over there, he'll make your mind go corrupt."

"Shut up stranger."

"Hey, hey, don't make me come over there..."

"Eep! I'm sorry." Karin and Yuzu sighed and sat on the couch. Rukia smiled. She would never get used to the rowdiness of this little family.

Me: Ok... Just so you know, it took me weeks to write all that.

Ichigo: You really are stupid...

Me: Shut up! *hits with fan* (anyone know where that's from?) be glad you got an appearance Ichigo! It may not happen again!

Ichigo: I'm sorry!

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot! I don't own Bleach but I wish I did so I could do whatever I want with it! Thank you for reading! =3


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but Egoist couple 4eva! XD

Renji: Wow...

Me: What?

Renji: Nothing, nothing.

Me: Better be nothing…

Renji got out the stroller and looked behind him.

"Rukia, do you need any help?" She took small step towards him while holding the fighting Kimiko and Kentaro.

"N-no, I'm fine," she struggled to say. He sighed and picked up Kentaro.

"Hey, hey, stop fighting with your sister," Renji said. Isshin came running down the stairs and looked at Renji with an evil eye.

"Hey Rukia-chan, where are you going off to?"

"Renji and I are talking a walk with the kids."

"Oh let me cone with you, you need protection, and he can't really do much can he?" Renji sighed.

"Oh it's okay, you don't need to come." He inspected Renji which made him back up a bit.

"Listen, you better make sure you keep my daughter safe, or I'll kill you, understood?"

"Ye-yes sir…" Isshin backed away slowly, still keeping his eyes on Renji, but he bumped into Ichigo during the process.

"Hey watch where you're going dad!"

"Don't talk so disrespectfully to your father son!" They started a fight and Renji and Rukia walked out of the house and started to walk down the street.

"That Ichigo…"

"I know right?" Rukia looked up at the trees and breathed in the fresh air.

"This reminds me of the day after they were born."

"Yeah, it's does bring back memories doesn't it?"

_Rukia lay down in the bed, resting and looking at her two newborn children. It was so surprising; Kentaro looked more like her than Renji. His hair was such a dark red. But he had Renji's eyes. Kimiko had her eyes, and more of her gentle features but she had bright hair, just like her father. They were so adorable that Chappy looked like so plain compared to them. She heard the door open and looked up to see it was Renji and Byakuya._

"_Hey Rukia, how are you," Renji said walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the forehead._

"_Hello Rukia."_

"_Hello Brother, Renji." Byakuya opened his eyes and saw Kimiko and Kentaro, lying down next to their mother, quietly._

"_You came at a good time, they aren't fussy right now." Byakuya looked at Kentaro's face and walked over to him._

"_He looks a lot like you Rukia," he commented. She smiled._

"_Brother, if you would like to hold him, you have to wash your hands first," she pointed over to the sink and Renji followed him. When Byakuya was done, he picked up Kentaro and held him in his arms._

"_It's so small… and warm. And it seems so, fragile." _

"_Like you could break it if you're not careful right,"Renji asked._

"_Yeah…" Renji held Kimiko tightly and her hand suddenly went up to grab his finger. Rukia smiled. It was such a sweet moment she could just cry._

"I liked the way you held Kimiko so gently, yet firmly." He looked over at her.

"What were you jealous?" She blushed.

"Not really…"

"Ah ha! You were jealous."

"No I wasn't!"

"You're cute."

"Oh my, what adorable twins." Rukia smiled at the woman.

"Thank you, their names are Kimiko and Kentaro."

"And their tiger outfits are adorable! Where did you get them?"

"Oh, someone made them for me." She gave a look to Renji.

"My husband doesn't think so though."

"Well, I disagree; it was nice talking with you."

"Goodbye." Renji looked at Rukia.

"Just now, you called me your husband… Why?"

"Did I?" He nodded.

"Sorry."

"Rukia, do you want to…?" She looked at him and nodded while blushing.

"Well, uh, okay then… um, I have no idea how to react to that…"

"It's okay…" And the rest of the walk was very awkward.

Yay! Breaktime! ;3

Renji: Crappy ending!

Me: Yeah, I feel rat the whoole thing was a bit random... Like nothing flowed... I'll only know if you review... :P


	14. Chapter 14

The last chapter of Together, sorry I didn't put Renji and Rukia's wedding, it would've taken me forever to have done that, so here's the last chapter and I don't own Bleach.

The two burst through the door and bowed to the Head-Captain before introducing themselves.

"Captain Kentaro Kuchiki of Squad Six present, sir."

"Lieutenant Kimiko Kuchiki of Squad Six present, sir."

"Good, good," he praised.

"I was waiting for you two, because I have a special assignment for the both of you." They gave each other a sideways glance and then looked back.

"Oh really sir, what might it be," Kimiko asked.

"As you know, in West Rukon, some Hollows have been attacking randomly, and have been consuming souls. We need your squad, plus Squad Three to help prevent the Hollows coming in while Squad Twelve investigates and does repairs. Can you do this?"

"We can sir," he responded.

"Good, the mission starts tomorrow, make sure you inform your squad of this."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed." They both silently walked out of the room, when the door closed, they immediately became excited.

"Woohoo! Finally a mission," Kimiko cheered.

"We haven't been on one in years it almost seems like! All we've been doing is sitting in that stupid office stamping and signing paper after paper, but no more! We're finally free," Kentaro said. Kimiko frowned.

"But, even if we are on a mission, it'll only end in like two days…"

"Did you really have to ruin the moment and make me all depressed?"

"You think you're depressed? I got a lot more to be depressed about than you ever could be buddy! First off look at my hair, it's all spiky and poofy and weird! Second off, I'm getting really old! Third, I feel as if Kyousuke has really lost interest in me…" She turned around. It was him, Kyousuke her boyfriend just staring. His white scarf was fluttering in the slight breeze and his bright blue eyes staring at her in shock. He gripped his captain's coat and turned around.

"Sorry, I got someplace to go, see you later." Kimiko froze. She stared at his electric blonde hair get farther from her.

"W-wait…?"

"Ooo, your captain boyfriend just dissed you…," Kentaro giggled.

"Shut up! I know that! Man! I'm going home and eating off all my depression…"

It was the next day and the mission was starting, all the squads, Twelfth, Sixth, and Third were present in West Rukon.

"Ah man, this is so boring, nothing's happening. Argh! I wanna go home man…," Kimiko complained.

"That's great, go home and lose your job."

"One of the many perks of being born into a noble family is that you don't need to have a job my friend."

"Whatever."

"Hey, how's it going you guys?" They both looked to see who was talking to them.

"Captain Yamada (A.N.: Hanataro Yamada, the cute little boy from S.S. Arc! I wanted to make him captain ;D)! I know it's wrong, do you know when a Hollow will show up?"

"Uh, no and right know I don't feel like fighting so this is a plus for me.

"Eh? Captain you're such a wimp…"

"Think I'm wimpy now? Look back to when I was fourteen man, (A.N.: I'm not 100% sure of this, but he kinda looked like he was fourteen/ fifteen so…) I was way worse than this."

"I just that there was something to do though."

"Why don't you just go make up with your boyfriend," Hanataro suggested.

"Maybe, but he's in a meeting… How do you know that?"

"News just spreads." She sighed and looked up; a Menos Grande was starting to penetrate through the sky. She smiled.

"Great, finally something happening, I got this one." She put her hand on the hilt of her sword and jumped up in the air to meet the Hollow.

"Hey there, sorry Mr. Hollow, but I've really been waiting for one of you guys to appear, so I'm going to take my time. Take it away, Harukaze!" (Yeah, I know it's the new opening to the anime but I haven't really watched the show yet so…) The sword turned into a claw and she advanced towards the Hollow.

"Oh boy, she already went shikai…," Kentaro sighed. She never got a chance to show off her abilities though; the Menos kicked her in the stomach, before she reached it.

"Kimiko!" She started to fall down, until someone caught her. She looked up at her rescuer.

"Kyousuke…?"

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Let me handle this now okay?"

"Uh, okay…" He put her gently on the ground and ran towards the Hollow.

"Ah, Lieutenant, you have the world's greatest boyfriend…"

"I know…" He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and held it out in front of him.

"Strike down, Raiden." His sword started to have bolts of lightning surrounding the blade, he pointed upwards, aiming at the mask.

"Dengeki," he said coldly and a bolt that made a sound that shook the ground. It pierced through the Hollows face and it began to dissolve into thin air, never to be seen again.

"Um, I…" He sheathed hi Zanpakuto and looked towards her.

"Don't rush, you have to be patient and depend on others sometimes," he said while patting her head.

"But, about yesterday, I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay; I kinda do seem emotionless around you." She nodded and had a slight blush on her face. Everyone was just watching them.

"Uh, I should get back," he said while taking his hand off her head.

"Okay, bye." He started to walk away and waved back at her. She waved back and smiled at him. When he left she turned to look at them.

"Well, you guys Kyousuke and I were having a really good moment right then, and then you just had to ruin it. I'm going home…"

"You know the mission's not done right," Kentaro called.

"I don't care; I'll lose my job…" He sighed.

"Come on Captain Yamada; let's go back to watching again."

"What about your sister?" He smiled.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

"Whatever you say Kentaro…"

About a week later, it was nighttime and Kentaro was sitting out in the porch, looking up into the starry night sky. He heard his sisters light footsteps coming towards him and turned his head.

"Ah, hey Kimiko, what's up?"

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure." She sat down next to him and looked into his eye.

"I'm getting married." He turned to look at her.

"That's great, when?"

"We haven't decided."

"Are you going to live in his house?" She blinked. His voice kind of sounded sad. Well, if she moved away, he'd basically have no one to take to. Since they were of "mixed blood" and "illegitimate children", no one except for their parents, their uncle Byakuya, and two or three others who didn't really care, he wouldn't really have anyone to talk to. She took his hand and sighed.

"I don't know, I don't want you to be lonely…"

"Huh? Who said I'd be lonely?"

"You're such a bad faker, listen, your my brother, my twin brother, and this place, except with the exception of like, ten people, all of them are just stuck- up people. And if most of them weren't rich, they'd be nothing, if you want me to stay here, then I will." He looked at her, and then sighed.

"No, it'll selfish of me to ask you to stay here, I'll be fine. I'm going to be the next head of the family anyway, so they'll have to respect me."

"I knew you'd say that."

"But we'll always be together though, no matter what."

"Yeah…" And they began to look up at the sky again, trying to compare the stars with their gratefulness with each other.

THE END! :D

I'm done finally! Thanks to all the people who read, reviewed and subscribed to this.


End file.
